dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Grayson (Earth-16)
Richard Grayson is the son of John Grayson and Mary Grayson who along with the rest of the family were known as the Flying Graysons of the Haley Circus. Dick joined the act at a very young age, having been trained in acrobatics from birth. While on tour in Gotham City, Tony Zucco, a well-known crime-lord, threaten the performers unless the circus's owner paid extortion money. The owner refused, and that night Dick watched in horror as his family's high wire snapped, sending his parents, cousin and aunt hurtling to their deaths and paralyzing his namesake uncle for life, all while many of Gotham's elite watched on. Bruce Wayne adopts Dick as his ward after witnessing the death of Dick's parents as Dick's uncle Rick was comatose. He trains Dick in various techniques such as martial arts, stealth, computer hacking and weapon training. When Dick started his crimefighting career, he took on the identity of Robin, the sidekick or, as he prefers to be known, partner to Batman. Founding The Team Grayson joined Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy on July 4th in entering the Hall of Justice after having defeated Mister Freeze with Batman. While the League was dealing with other matters, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin investigated a fire at Project Cadmus.Young Justice (TV Series) Episode: Independence Day Together they rescued a clone of Superman, known as the Super Boy, and with his assistance, defeated a mutated Mark Desmond. In an act of defiance, the four teens banded together to form a team, and on July 8th they were brought to the Secret Sanctuary, where they met their fifth member, Miss Martian.Young Justice Episode: Fireworks On The Team Grayson is the most experienced member of the team, he assumed that he would automatically be the leader, but this would prove to not be the case. As the youngest member of the team, he is still a bit immature and had often be heard laughing in combat as to toy with his opponents, yet leaving his teammates to question his intentions. The team felt Robin lacked proper communication, when in reality it was a habit he picked up from partnering with Batman. When in combat with Batman, their relationship is so defined that they do not need to communicate and Robin therefore assumed he could disappear and that others would immediately know what to do. Robin later nominates Aqualad to be leader as he is the oldest and the most mature of the gang. Aqualad later accepts which he calls a burden, saying that Robin will one day take over as he was born to lead the team. Despite being apart of the new team, when not on assigned missions, Grayson still lived in Gotham City and attended Gotham Academy with his friend Barbara Gordon, and Bette Kane. Later in the first year of his team's formation, Artemis gained an education at the same school thanks to a Wayne scholarship. Five Years Later Dick adopts a new identity as Nightwing and does become leader of the team. He ceded his Robin identity to Tim Drake, who has joined the team. He, Superboy, and Miss Martian have outstanding invitations to join the Justice League, but all three said they were happy were they are. Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Artemis are the only people who know of a undercover mission to gain more intelligence on The Light's operation and new partnership. The undercover operative has been revealed to be Kaldur'ahm, Aqualad. As a part of this secret operation they faked Artemis' death in a mission and she joined Kaldur'ahm in a magical disguise. Nightwing is worried that his actions will upset the other team members since they are grieving for Artemis' death at the hands of Kaldur'ahm. Nightwing takes a leave of absence from the Team after Wally sacrifices himself to disable an MFD. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * ** * : Master of many forms of hand-to-hand physical combat. ** * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Utility Belt * Portable Gauntlet Computer | Transportation = * Robin's Motorcycle | Weapons = * Batarang * Escrima Sticks | Notes = * The character is voiced by actor Jesse McCartney. | Trivia = *Dick's birthday is December 1, 1996. *Dick is in a relationship with Oracle. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Robin Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Sidekicks Category:Circus Performers Category:Gotham Academy students Category:Barbara Gordon's Love Interests